peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Urrplane
'''Urrplane '''is a short horror film about George's dream to be an airplane PLOT: Mummy Pig and George are chatting in the sitting room Mummy Pig: George, what do want to be when you grow up? George: Airplane! Mummy Pig: Oh, I'm sorry, but you can't be an airplane. George: But why? Mummy Pig: Because you're a piggy! You could never be an airplane even if you tried! (oven dings) Mummy Pig: Oh! Those are the cookies! (goes to the kitchen) George sits there completely crushed his whole life, he had his heart set on being a plane. What will he do now? he has no dream...or does he? George: I will be an airplane. you'll see, Mummy. (runs away from kitchen) Mummy: (comes back into the sitting room with a batch of cookies) George? After that day, George had run away. He never looked back once. He just HAD to fly! And he knew the person to go to. George: (walks up to a house and knocks on the door) Edmond Elephant: (opens the door) George! Great to see you! What's up? George: (tells Edmond everything) Edmond: Oh my gosh. That's awful! Come in. I think I can help. Edmond took George to his secret lab full of stuff. George: I'm really going to become an airplane!? Edmond: Not exactly, but I can make you fly like one. (10 hours later, George is transformed into half-airplane half-himself) Edmond: Alright. We're done. Look in the mirror! George: ( looks in the mirror) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Edmond: Shhhhh! My mum might hear us! Anyways, you might never look normal again, but now you can fly just like an airplane George: Really? Thank you so much! ~walks out~ Edmond: Happy flying! Many awkward stares and news reports later, George finally got to the highest point in Peppatown. Windy castle. People watched in doubt that he was really going to fly. Candy cat: You'll never fly! Suzy sheep: BOOOOO IS FOR BAAAAD! Richard: You're going to get hurt! He simply drowned them out with his thoughts. George: How's this for never flying!?(Jumps off the top of Windy Castle) George did it. He jumped. But instead of flying through the skies, he found himself falling to the ground. ~(George awakes in the hospital) Peppa: O.M.G. you're finaly awake! HEY EVERYONE! HE'S AWAKE! (Mummy Pig Daddy Pig, and Edmond Elephant walk up) Mummy: Oh,my poor baby! What were you thinking? I told you that piggies can't fly! George: But...edmond said i'd be able to. Edmond: Uhh yea, probably should of told you that you have to press the Flight button before you're able to fly. George: O.K.. I've learned my lesson. I won't try to fly anymore. Peppa: Thank goodness. anyways, I brought you some chocolates.. THE END Trivia *There was an alternate ending where it showed George in the future, actually flying. **It as removed because the film isn't supposed to have a happy ending (it's one of those things where it's horrid, but people love it anyway XD) *There is no official design for george's half-airplane look (yet). *If this was a real film, it would, of course, be a lot longer. Category:Peppa Pig movies Category:Fanon Movies Category:Movies Category:Short Films Category:Shorts